What if
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Tony Stark has supported registration. But after some event, things change. What is the right thing to do?


Title: What if-

Disclaimer: Ask Marvel: I really don´t own them

Summary: An Alternate Take on Tony and Registration

Word Count: 678

Characters/Pairing: Tony Stark (Ironman), surprise later on

Rating: PG

Warning: I have a swearword...and I used cartoon-references

And: I broke continuity. Not sure about the timeline, I just kinda guessed.

* * *

It was so clichéd. The room was dark except for a spotlight in which illuminated circle he stood. 

The "Invisible Hand" as they called himself, the men behind Registration, the men who had pulled his strings, who made him into a marionette:

Faces hidden in the shadows, authority pouring of them.

It was supposed to be intimidating.

But Tony had gotten a wake-up call.

Goliath had died.

Tony had supported Registration in order to prevent any deaths.

He didn´t deny it, he was a utilitarian. He had always used his mind and his teleological belief was that all you did was aimed at one goal. It was his goal to get the most possible happiness at the most possible times to the most possible people. He also knew that others - mainly politicians - had these sentences interpreted in their own way. Sacrifice the little ones for the greater goal. Tony understood the principle behind that, but that didn´t mean that he supported blindly everything.

He didn´t care if he made the sacrifices. If he betrayed what he believed in, allied himself with people he loathed, but got to keep the others safe - then he would do it. In fact, he was doing it.

But now, it wasn´t about his sacrifices. Someone - no, Goliath- had payed for his miscalculation. That was nothing Tony would tolerate.

He faced the "Invisible Hand" and talked to them. He explained his decisions in a elaborate and rhetorical brilliant way. He brought up all the important facts and data and between the lines there was was really mattered.

The "Hand" was silent for a minute. One of the men stood and spoke:

"Your cause was presented. We acknowledged. But our opinion will not be changed-"

_how could he have been so stupid to believe that he was making a difference_

"- and your unwillingness for cooperation was noted"

_Great_, he thought. _Do what I tell you or I´ll hurt you_.

"You will continue with Operation: Registration as told. You may leave now."

_Well, that went sub-optimal_ he thought sarcastically.

He turned on his heels to walk out, then paused.

"Gentlemen, " he announced without turning around, "there is only one thing left:"

In a flurry of red and gold his armor flew towards him and Ironman stood in front of the Invisible Hand.

In the robotic-voice of the armor Tony continued:

"I´ve wanted to tell you this since the day we met:

_Kiss my shiny, metal ass!"_

He gave them a good view of the mentioned body part and dashed off right through the roof.

The base was so cloaked not even Stark-techs most advanced intelligence technology could find it.

Except, Tony Stark himself. No wonder, he had designed it after all.

Ironman landed next to the abandoned building.

A voice behind him spoke:

"How did the meeting go?"

"Absolutely horrible and every bit as expected." Tony took off the helmet and ran a hand through his hair. Then he turned around to a smiling Steve Rogers.

"I always knew you would come back to our side, "Steve said. "I trust you."

Tony grinned back. "I´ve never really left your side, Steve. Who do you think sabotaged that SHIELD mission with Maria Hill?"

Steve arched an eyebrow.

Tony continued - accompanied by hand gestures and mimic. "Why do you think is this building still connected to the electricity grid? Who had fed all that wrong data to SHIELD´s computers? And who-"

Steve smiled. "I was just teasing."

"Oh."

"Don´t you want to come in?" Steve asked, "I just started to make coffee and-"

Tony grabbed his arm. "Onward to the caffeine!" he proclaimed and dragged Steve towards his destination: hot, steaming, brown liquid, preferably without any sugar (little chance with Peter being present) but in Steve´s company.

"It´s not going to be easy."Steve said.

Tony stopped and turned around to lock his eyes with Steve´s. "I know it´s not going to be easy." he said and put his hand reassuringly on Steve´s shoulder before he squeezed. "But I know that we can make it right."

* * *

author´s note: And? 

Did you spot the references? One was really obvious (and actually the single reason for me writing this), the other one is tricky.

And "Invisible Hand" is a nod to conspiracy-Deus-Ex-neo-punk Illuminati (NOT to be confused with Marvel´s Illuminati)


End file.
